Battle Gear
'Background' Hacker is a big time African-American hero, but his real name is Darrion Avant. He was born on September 8, 1997. He is an African-American male. He was born and raised in Chicago, but he moved to Oklahoma Sophomore year. He has always wanted the hero business. At the time he did nothing about it though. Then when he found out that most of his friends had power, he decided to take action. He knew he had the brains to pull it off. He received military combat training and staff training. The hero business didn't start until the love of his life Windress was captured by Toxic Terror and he did everything in his power to save her. He did a team up with Battle Eagle and Lil D who were already in the superhero business. He saved her but never revealed his true identity. Hacker mostly spends his time tweeking his inventions and making it the best it can. He watches over three cities. He mostly watches over Edmond but occasionally patrols over Chicago and Oklahoma City. His three best friends are Lil D, Battle Eagle, and Ranger. He has a love of his life that he vows to protect. He started off duo and then later joined a team. He has three students Rough Minor, Blazing Fire, and Airstrike. His three students formed a team called Triple Team. When captured by Toxic Terror he was received a syrem that gave him the ability of water power also strengthening his lungs, optic blasts, some strength enhancements, and super durability. When he obtained this ability he went by the name Wave and dropped the name Hacker. He was Hacker at age 13 and became Wave at age 15. 'Abilities' He is a master staffmen proven fierce enough even give Noire a challenge. He has a black staff that can be snapped into escrima sticks. He wears his staff on his back. He is not so skilled in escrima sticks but hopes to improve. He keeps a taser rope at his waist. He has gloves that can shoot out electricity and back a power punch. He wears goggles that allow him to see in differnt modes such as Infared, X-Ray and many more. He can also hack into files and look up things from his googles. His googles also carry a scanner. He used to have a jetpack produces steam which allows him to fly up to 350mph. Since his meta incident he has ben given water powers. He can breathe underwater for 30 minutes. He also recieved optic blasts that are stronger with the sunlight. One of his personal favorites is the durabilty. He has proven to be so durable that he was hit with a missile barrage and survive. Now he carries his escrima stick on his waist and a small container to hold his water on his back. He can lift up to 3 ton. 'Stats' *Height:6"0 *Weight: 165 *Blood Type: AB *Hobbies: Playing basketball, Playing 2K Series, Writing stories *Favorite Food: Steak, Bacon, Takis (Fuegos) *Least Favorite Food: Gummy Bears *Favorite Celeberty: Dwyane Wade, Kevin Hart *Origin: Tech 'Weakness' Trust Issues: Darrion Avant does not trust people with anything. He didn't even trust his close three friends or his girlfriend. He once trusted someone who broke his trust to get the whole thing started. His weakness to not trust can lead to him getting him and the team in trouble. 'Attributes'